For the Love of Money
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic! And well, it almost has nothing to do with the title and I am uploading 2 chapters at once because who knows when I'll get to a computer again (mine's broken). Ok it's a FayexSpike romance.
1. Session 1: Money Problems and Love

For the Love of Money  
  
You can say money is an easy way to rid of problems. But there is only so much of it going around. Sounds like I know it all, truth I know nothing. For the love of money people strive...only for money.  
  
  
Session 1:  
Money problems and Love  
  
My mysterious past haunts me day and night. I want to know more but can I? People need money just to get things. Being a Bounty Hunter is great that is if there is a Bounty Head to catch. And if you are up to the challenge. It's a freeman's job that means we are self-employed and no Bounty Head means no money.  
  
I gazed at the ceiling of my room. Finally peace and quiet that's all I wanted. No one to bug me or try to. Maybe the silence was too much, usually by now there'd be some sort of problem. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. It startled me.  
  
"Come in!" I said.  
  
Spike came in my room.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"We're out of money. Did you take it all?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm broke remember?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you didn't swindle it."  
  
"What?"  
  
Spike headed for the door, but stopped when he got to it. "Y'know Faye, you could always come to me if you need anything."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm serious. You have been staying in here for a week now and it's just not healthy," Spike said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You haven't been acting like yourself either. What's wrong, Faye?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Spike turned around and walked to me. He looked carefully at my face, looking intensely in my eyes. Then he leaned closer to me, I shifted back. Spike grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked at first, but relaxed into the kiss. He broke off the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked quietly.  
  
"To make sure that you haven't been drinking," he replied.  
  
I grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt and kissed him. We kissed for a good few minutes. I rested my head on my pillow, Spike then laid on top of me kissing my neck and worked his way up to my lips. We continued kissing.  
  
"What are you doing?" I heard Ed ask.  
  
Spike and I stopped kissing and looked at Ed, she looked back at us. It was odd all right, the guy laying on top of the girl and making out. We said nothing for a minute or so.  
  
"Ed, get out of here! And close the door behind you!" I shouted.  
  
"OK!" Ed said and she left closing the door.  
  
"Now...where were we?" Spike asked. "Oh yes."  
  
Spike kissed my cheek and then my ear. His hands were all over me; one was busy unbuttoning my blouse the other was on my chin. The hand that was on my chin slid to my neck then onto my chest but not touching my breasts. I heard a knock on the door. We didn't answer. The knock came again. Then the door slid open.  
  
"Holy shit! Spike!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Oh god," I gasped.  
  
  
Oh gawd, I am a 15 year old kid thinking stuff like this up…ah, well I am up at 12:00 AM writing this and loving it. Ok, my disclaimer.  
  
MY DISCLAIMER  
I do not own Cowboy Bebop, but how I wish I did. Plus I am broke so do not sue me…all I have are these old wrappers that were in my bag since Halloween. 


	2. Session 2: Learning

Session 2:  
Learning  
  
  
"Oh god," I gasped.  
  
Spike slid off me and onto my bed. My face was red with embarrassment. He then swung onto the side of my bed and stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" Jet asked.  
  
"Umm..." I muttered and tried to cover myself.  
  
"Nothing," Spike replied.  
  
"You were about to make love to this woman, weren't you?" Jet asked in surprise.  
  
"What did you come for?" I asked.  
  
"To see if you have our money, all of it's gone!" Jet replied.  
  
I shook my head, "No money here."  
  
Jet looked at us again. He didn't seem happy at all. He walked out with out anything else to say, Spike followed him. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and quietly followed them both.  
  
"What's wrong with Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
"I dunno, what happened to Julia?" Jet shot back.  
  
"She's gone Jet! I need someone in my life that could bring me some joy!"   
  
I listened to the conversation from a safe distance. I wanted to know what was going on but didn't want them to know I know what's going on. I didn't know if Spike really loved me or if I was just Julia's replacement.  
  
"Some joy that woman will bring you! Just a headache and a pain in the ass!" Jet said.  
  
"What are you trying to say? That I have bad judgment?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm just warning you that if you have sex with that woman she'll expect you to marry her if she gets pregnant and care for her and slave around her!" Jet replied.  
  
"And she might not. First of all, if she does get pregnant I'd be there for her and my kid and I would marry her! If she loves me as much as I love her, she wouldn't expect any more then a wedding and that's it, not me to slave around her."  
  
I gasped...Spike told Jet that he really loved me. Tears splashed my eyes and threatened to come out. I didn't want to hear any more of this.  
  
"I'm telling you, you're making a big mistake."  
  
"And I am telling you that I love Faye and I'd do anything for her safety."  
  
Jet laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Jet?"  
  
"You really do love her then."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The tears became heavy in my eyes and started to pour out. I buried my head in my arms and sobbed.  
  
"Huh? Faye?" Spike asked.   
  
I heard his footsteps come closer. The next thing I knew I was being cradled in Spike's arms. My head against his shoulder and the tears streaming down my face and onto his shirt. Leaning was the hardest part of growing.  
  
"Are you going to be ok, Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What's wrong then?" Spike asked me.  
  
"I...I heard what you and Jet said," I replied.  
  
"You heard everything?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
I know the chapters are short, but I want them to leave off at certain points and pick up where I leave off...I like doing that by repeating the last dialoge said. 


	3. The World Around us

Session 3:  
The World Around us  
  
  
"You heard everything?" Spike asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yes."  
  
Spike hugged me and sighed. "Faye...I..."  
  
I broke away from his embrace and looked in his eyes, so soft and caring. I didn't want to turn back into my old self again; I didn't want to be angry with him. I couldn't...I loved him.  
  
"What is it?" I asked quietly.  
  
Spike pulled me into another hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you."  
  
I smiled and whispered back, "I know. I love you too."  
  
"This is just great, I'm telling you, Spike. I thought you hated kids and women that act like Faye," Jet growled.  
  
Spike pulled away and looked at Jet. "You know I thought I did too, but things change Jet and they were meant to change," Spike replied.  
  
Ed marched into the room with Ein following her. She looked blankly at us and walked to her computer. She could have probably cared less. Ein barked happily at her side.  
  
"What's that Ein?" Ed asked.  
  
Ein barked more loudly.  
  
"Spooky!" she giggled.  
  
All three of us looked at Ed. She was oblivious to the problems concerning everyone else, oblivious to the whole world around her. I could not tell if it was a good thing or not. Maybe she was better off this way, being cheerful and not knowing sadness. I wish I could do the same. My luck was running dry and now I am not so well.  
  
In my heart I knew I was lonely but I couldn't understand why. Now I know and want to be myself...the girl I once was. There was a piece of me missing...maybe there were two pieces missing. One was a lover, now realizing that Spike loved me was a sure sign that that piece will be found. The second was my past, not knowing who I really was destroyed me. All I want to know is who I was and where I was from. I remember shattered pieces of my past that seem like a movie. A sorrowful song that someone used to sing. Was there a doorway to my past? I had to know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preview of the upcoming session:  
There was a song I knew and a voice that used to sing it. I can't remember who it was that sung it, but I can hear it in my head. They say remembering is painful...maybe it is. I don't know. Next session: Castle on the Clouds  
  
  
  
A/N: I decided to put a preview in but I'll leave the other sessions as they are. So, I at least have an idea for the next session. Hehehehe...I haven't planned anything...yet! Until I write it!   
  
Oh, sorry that this session was short I ran out of ideas. Gomen ne!  
~Melfina Starwind 


End file.
